Ever Present Past
by Lucy in the Sky with Stars
Summary: It has been fifty years since the Fab Four came to be as we all know them today. After reading an article in the local newspaper, Paul and his wife Noelle, reminisce about the good times and bad.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: Ello! This is my first story posted on this site. It's not your usual Beatles story, though. You'll just have to read and see what the story's all about.  
**

**Oh yeah cannot forget this thing..I DO NOT OWN THE FAB FOUR, ANYONE OR ANYTHING REMOTELY ASSOCIATED WITH THEM! I only own my creations!  
**

**Now, without further ado, I present Ever Present Past! :D  
**

**London, England August 18, 2012.**

The English weather was holding up relatively well today. Hot. Sunny. Not a raincloud in sight. Noelle, sat on the edge of the in-ground pool, dipping her feet. She smiled to herself. _Life is good!_ She thought. She had everything a woman could ask for-her family, a wonderful husband, great kids, and a brood of grandchildren. Not to mention her friends! _Life wasn't always that way, though. _

Retreating to a nearby sun-chair, Noelle sunk down and lay back. She put on her sunglasses and closed her eyes, falling asleep. A few moments later, she awoke to someone poking her right side. "Oh, hello Paul." Noelle lowered her sunglasses, smiling.

"Ello, Elle, my luv. Enjoying the rare warmth of England?" Paul asked, plopping down in the sun chair next to his wife. The trusty newspaper tucked under his left arm.

Noelle nodded, sitting up in the sun-chair. "It's gorgeous! One of the warmest we've had on record here in a long time. Great weather for the Olympics, as well." Paul nodded in agreement, now opening the newspaper and flipping through the black and white pages.

A chuckle escaped Paul's lips. "Elle, would ya look a' this?" He showed the article in the paper to Noelle. "Has it been that long already?" Her bright blue eyes, visibly worn with age, seemed young and vibrant again.

"That is 'as, my luv." Paul kissed his wife on the lips. After forty three years of marriage, Noelle would still get butterflies in her stomach; from her husband. Like she was a teenager all over again! Paul undoubtedly felt the same way with Noelle.

"I just can't believe it's been fifty years since Ringo joined the band!" She exclaimed reading the black and white print, word for word. "You know what they say? The rest is history!"

"Aye, you would be right! What a great fucking band we were!" Paul exclaimed, folding the newspaper up and tossing it to the side.

Noelle scoffed, "What do you mean were? Do you realise how many people(young and old) look up to you? They adore you! Teenage girls still consider you heroes! Hell, they think they're married to you."A giggle escaped her lips.

Paul just sat back in the chair, taking it all in.

"I can't believe I've known you and Ringo for forty-eight years!" She shook her head, basking in the memory of yesterday. Just what it seemed like to the McCartney's..._yesterday!_


	2. Chapter 2

**New York City, February 9, 1964.**

Studio 50 was filled to the brim with screaming teenage girls. Some with their mothers and fathers. Others with their friends. Noelle was no exception! Being related to a Beatle's girlfriend has it's definite perks! After all, Noelle and her cousin, Cynthia Powell(who donned a fake black wig and fake cat-eye spectacles) acquired front row seats. The younger girl bit her long nails nervously, while the older girl fidgeted from side to side.

"FIVE MINUTES TIL' SHOWTIME!" One of the stage hands exclaimed in to the microphone. The multitude of crazed girls went wild. Noelle and Cyn instead of squealing and shrieking, stood up and did a bit of a happy dance; and sat back down.

Promptly at eight, Mr. Ed Sullivan walked across the stage, waving to the audience. The throngs of teenage girls went wild. You could barely hear Mr. Sullivan speak. As soon as The Beatles were remotely mentioned. It's as if the sound-barrier had broke! Noelle and Cynthia had to block their ears several times.

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for! LADIES AND GENTLEMAN...THE BEATLES!"Mr. Sullivan pointed toward the direction of the huge curtain. Even more shrieks, now!

The grey curtain lifted upward; revealing the four lads from Liverpool: The Beatles. What a sight to see in person! Paul, George, John, and Ringo on drums dressed sharply in matching Edwardian suites.

Paul took the microphone as the familiar notes of "All My Loving" played. Both cousins bobbed up and down in their seats, trying to contain excitement. Next, Paul, ever-the-romantic, sang "Till There Was You," from the musical, _The Music Man. _Louder and louder screeching echoed throughout the studio. One or two of the young girls, even fainted! When the song finished, the lads wrapped up the first half of the set with "She Loves You." As the last note ended, The Beatles took a bow and the grey curtain came down.

Both girls tried relaxing and calming themselves down, as more acts performed. After the cast of the Broadway musical, _Oliver! _finished up their last song, it was time to bring The Beatles back to the stage! Once again the grey curtain opened up; revealing the quartet. Instruments in hand. Screams of "I LOVE YOU, PAUL!" and "BE MINE, GEORGE!" echoed throughout Studio 50. The familiar tune of "I Saw Her Standing There" blared. Last but not least, the boys ended with "I Want to Hold Your Hand."

Once the performance finished, the curtain closed and the teenage girls yelled for more. When The Beatles did not return to the stage, the teenage girls left; one-by-one. Noelle and Cyn stayed behind; sitting patiently in their seats. Both cousins had back stage passes tucked away in their purses.

After a half hour, the coast was clear. Mal, who was a roadie for the lads, came and retrieved the women. Each grabbed the small pass and hung it around their necks; ensuring access back stage. Noelle, the younger brunette, clung on to Cynthia for dear life! Since this was the first time ever meeting The Fab Four, she was nervous.

Finally after walking down a never-ending dimly-lit corridor, Mal stopped in front of dressing room number 09. "This is it." Mal gestured with his left hand toward the opened door; letting Cyn (who was losing circulation to her right arm) and Noelle (who clung even more-so tightly ) pass through. Barely!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who added comments and whatnot. Means a lot to me! :D **

**Sorry, I've been away for a bit with writer's block! Grr.. Hopefully in the coming chapters, I will have better ideas for the story!  
**

**I apologize for the shortness of the chapter; I just couldn't think of anything to write.  
**

Once the girls were safely inside the small dressing room, Cyn pried the brunette from her arm. Walking over to the loveseat, she took a seat next to a tall, lanky man with auburn hair. "This,"Cynthia added wrapping an arm around the man, "Is my boyfriend, John Lennon." John pecked her on the cheek. When he finished, he stood up and shook Noelle's hand. The girl went weak in the knees!

Next Noelle shook hands with Paul, George, and Ringo. After getting acquainted with everyone, the inevitable question was asked by Paul: "So Noelle, 'os yer favourite Beatle then?"

Noelle felt her cheeks flush. She had to come up with an answer...and quick! "Umm...I don't have a favorite."

Cynthia who sat quietly on the loveseat, broke out into a fit of giggles. "Elle, don't lie just to impress them, you know you have a favourite."

The younger girl turned a darker shade of crimson at Cynthia's comment; because it was the , all four Beatles, and their roadie, Mal Evans awaited eagerly to hear what the girl had to say. She did have a favorite! Breathing deeply, Noelle exhaled,"Alright. You all got me! My favorite is John. Everyone happy now?" She pulled out a cigarette from the small purse, huffing.

A sly smile spread across John Lennon's face. Thank God his girlfriend didn't take any notice! It seems everyone else did though.

Before anyone else uttered a word, Brian Epstein; The Beatles manager opened the dressing room door. "Hello, Cynthia." Brian smiled as he gave her a warm hug.

"Hi, Brian. How's things going?" The blond returned the hug. He looked as if a weight lifted from his shoulder mixed with tiredness. "Good, Good! Glad This appearance for the lads is done."

A small smile splashed across Cyn's face.

"Oh excuse me! Where are my manners? Please forgive me, as I am very exhausted." A visibly embarrassed Brian apologized to Noelle. "Brian Epstein, at your service." Brian outstretched his hand and Noelle shook it. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Epstein. Noelle Jamison." A genuine smile. "No need to apologize, I understand."

"Please, call me Brian. Now I'm sorry I won't be joining you all at the Peppermint Lounge. I am taking a limo back to the Plaza Hotel. _BOYS_ be on your best behaviour!" Their manager gave a stern, fatherly look that could shatter glass. After gathering up his long trench coat and hat, he was off.

"Alright lads, you know the drill, get those beards and goatees glued in to place and let's go 'ave some fun!" Mal ordered The Beatles; handing them their facial hair along with spirit gum.

Soon The Beatles, Cynthia, Noelle, and Mal piled into the awaiting limousine. John, Cyn, and Noelle facing the driver. Paul, George, and Ringo facing the back. It was now time for the fun to start!


	4. Chapter 4

Within twenty minutes or so, the black limousine pulled up in front of the **Peppermint Lounge**. The chauffeur opened the back driver's side door for everyone. John hopped out first; taking Cynthia's hand in his own. Ringo and George clambered out next; followed by Paul . Lastly, Noelle slid out as Paul helped her out.

Mal, dubbed 'the gentle giant,' already appeared by The Beatles and company. He was the lads bodyguard after all. "Alright, lads,"He quickly cleared his throat. "Behave and have fun! That means you, Lennon!" One look from Mal, John knew he meant business!

The usually smart ass, witty Beatle; was at a loss for words. Instead John nodded 'yes.'

Satisfied, Mal gestured with his left hand toward the large white door. A big, burly bouncer guarded the entrance. One glimpse at who stood in front of him; he immediately moved to the side; letting them go on in.

The club was actually quite small. Soon as you walked in, a long, wrap-around mahogany bar occupied the right and mirrors of all shapes and sizes spread throughout the place. The back of the club, held a small dance floor and a few tables.

Walking toward the back, Ringo spotted an unoccupied booth. The entourage slid on the leather cushions; getting comfortable. Immediately, a waitress came trotting over to take their drink orders.

"What'll it be?" The bleach blond, having caked on too much make-up and perfume sweetly asked. Openly, she flirted with John; even though he had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist; pulling her closer to his chest. He was definitely not interested! Trying to be nice, John gave her his and Cyn's drink order. Finally getting the hint, the waitress took the rest of their orders and left. Nothing was spoken of the incident.

Fine minutes passed when the waitress returned with the round of drinks;storming off when she was through. Laughter erupted from the table, as one by one The Beatles and Cynthia downed their scotch and cokes. Noelle, on the other hand, only stirred the slowly, melting ice cubes in hers. She, was eighteen after all; before tonight, never touched a drop of alcohol a day in her life! The owner, waitress, bartender, and especially The Beatles hadn't a clue. The idiot waitress didn't check for i.d. What a stupid bitch! _Here goes nothing..._ Down the hatch the alcohol mixed with watered down soda burned her throat. One gulp and the drink was history!

"Whoa there, luv..."Paul added, grabbing hold of Noelle's right arm as her hand clutched the drink glass.

"No, Paul!" She yelled, swatting the bassist's left hand with her free hand. The other still clutching the empty glass in the air; beckoning the waitress.

Cynthia who sat at the other side, removed herself from John's grip. Walking around, so she stood behind her cousin, Cyn asked what was going on.

Paul piped in, "Noelle's bloody drunk after having one drink. Jus' gulped the whol' thing down!"

Before the older cousin could open her mouth, the waitress (this time a different one), brought another drink for the younger girl.

"I'll have this!"Cynthia grabbed the alcoholic beverage from Noelle's grip. The petite girl's eyes shone with fire. How dare Cyn embarrass me in front of The Beatles! Well fuck her, I'll do whatever the fuck I want! Thinking to herself, Noelle quickly snatched the glass of scotch and coke; chugging it until no more liquid remained.

John loudly cheered in approval, earning a murderous stare from his girlfriend. George and Ringo sat there; mouths hanging open in disbelief. Paul on the other hand, whispered loudly, "What a set of balls on this one..." Then proceeded to quickly leave his seat and find a dancing partner on the floor.

"On that note..." Both Ringo and George removed themselves from the current situation as quickly as possible. Ringo strode to the dance floor while George found himself at the bar; getting another drink.

Cynthia gave Noelle a stare that could shatter glass. "This, is unacceptable behaviour!" she threw her hands up at the sight of Noelle. "You're eighteen! You know better than to act like an arse in public!" The blond whispered when mentioning her age.

The brunette, wobbly, from all the alcohol; stood up and slurred, "Fuck you, Cynthia Powell!" Dizziness set in, but Noelle didn't to dance with Paul and Ringo, she went. She intended on having a good time with or without her cousin!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again another update within a span of a few days! Holy crap!**

**Hope you're all enjoying this story, so far. Drop me a line; letting me know what you think, please? :D**

Cynthia plopped down next to John in the booth. He draped a lanky arm around her shoulder and lightly kissed her forehead. Cyn let out a defeated sigh, "I dunno what has come over, Noelle? The girl is never forward like this. Usually, reserved and quiet."

Lighting a cigarette, John chimed in, "'Ow old is Noelle again?"

Cynthia turned to face her Beatle boyfriend, stealing a drag from his ciggie. "She was born April 10, 1946." Mentally calculating the younger cousin's age in her head, Cyn added, "So that would make her, seventeen-almost eighteen!"

"'splain's a lot, then!" John pointed out, taking another drag from the cigarette.

Cyn's brows furrowed. "You mean she's rebelling?"

Smiling as he put out his cigarette. "Exactly!"

************

**On the dance floor...**

Speakers blared _The Twist_ by Chubby Checker.

Noelle found Ringo dancing away with some girls. "Hey Ring-oooooo!"Noelle hiccupped, trying her best to do 'the twist,' while drunk. Failing miserably, in which she lost her balance and fell backwards on her behind. Ringo and now Paul spotted the teen giggling hysterically;her behind still planted on the wooden dance floor.

Ringo looked at Paul and vice versa. Both Beatles had the same idea: Help Noelle to the car and take her home.

Noelle feeling no pain, tried standing up by herself to dance again; but instead fell backwards, landing full-force on her back. "Well, this is exciting..."A light chuckle escaped her naturally pink lips. Staring up at the ceiling, the room spun around and around. Two figures crouched down, in front of the teen asking if she was alright.

"I ffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllll ll ffffffffffiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn neeeeeeeeee!" Noelle slurred her words, than promptly passed the fuck out!

By this time, John, Cyn, and Mal, rushed to the brunette's side. "Brian's goin' to 'ave our 'eads fer this!" George chimed in, nervously smoking a cigarette.

Cynthia was beyond furious at this point. "What do you mean your heads? Noelle's mother and father are going to have my head on a silver platter!"

****

**A few hours later, The Beatles suite, Plaza Hotel**

"What do you mean she got drunk and passed out?" An irate Brian Epstein's eyes widened upon hearing the details about Noelle. His face and neck turned bright red and that infamous rash began to form.

Lighting up another ciggie, John began, "Jus' like you were tol', Cyn, 'ere yelled at the poor girl; an' she rebelled. She's seventeen, wanted to show up 'er cousin an' whatnot."

Pacing back and forth, Brian rubbed at his rash. "The press will have a field day with this incident! Your image will be tarnished!" He huffed.

"No, it won't. You 'ave connections, Brian. 'Can' ye jus' call up the press an all tha'?" Paul asked, nonchalantly, walking toward the spare room to check on a sleeping Noelle. Brian mumbled something, but Paul ignored it.

***

**Inside the occupied bedroom**

The bass guitarist quietly closed the white door behind him and flipped on the table lamp. The brunette stirred slightly; but fell back asleep. Paul softly sat down in a nearby chair, just watching Noelle sleep.

He thought the teen looked beautiful; even in the drunken state. So angelic and peaceful. From her well-defined cheek bones, thin light pink, soft lips, to her long black eye lashes and silky brown hair. _Oh would he love to run his fingers through her hair..._

Sighing, Paul snapped quickly out of his thoughts. _Why would Noelle be interested in a bloke like me, when she fancies my best mate? I can' do that to the love of my life; Jane, either._

The cute Beatle was about to exit the bedroom, when the blue eyed teen groaned, "Ugh, my head! My Goddamn fucking head throbs like a son of a bitch! Ugh, my whole damn body hurts!"

Paul sat down on the bed, comforting Noelle. "Ssh.."The Beatle wrapped his strong arms around the teen's shoulders. "You 'ad a lil too much ta drink.." He proceeded to tell the poor girl everything.

Tears welled up in those blue orbs, "I feel like such a fucking fool! I'm so sorry, I-I never touched a drop of alcohol in my entire living existence!" With a callused thumb, Paul gently cleaned a tear that trickled down her face.

"Thanks." She sniffed.

"Don' mention it. We'v' all been there befor'.Now 'ow abou' som' asprin?"

Noelle lifted her head, so she was face to face with the cute Beatle, "Yes, please." A small smile appeared on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates; writer's block sucks!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it! :)**

**Sorry if this chapter is choppy and whatnot... Drop me a line, telling me what you think, so far! :D  
**

Just as Paul was about to get up, a loud rap came from the other side of the door. It was John. Instead of waiting for Paul to open the door; the older Beatle, barged right on in.

"Nice to see you wer' taught sum manners, Lennon." The younger Beatle's voice dripped with sarcasm.

John gave Paul the middle finger and proceeded to jump on the bed next to Noelle. Paul made his way out the door; fetching Noelle her aspirin.

"I appreciate your whole fucking body jumping all over the bed! My whole body hurts the way it is." Noelle groaned, rubbing her temples.

With a devilish grin, John slid closer to the teen. "I can make ye feel bettah." His hot breath sending shivers up and down Noelle's back. Trying to mask feelings of what just happened, she calmly added, "I'm not that kind of girl, John."

John Lennon was intrigued by this bird. He hadn't a clue why, but there was something different about her. Maybe it was the fact she wasn't falling all over The Beatles or possibly how ballsy Noelle had been? All the guitarist knew, was that he liked it!

A few minutes passed by, when Paul came back inside the bedroom. "Ere's ye go, luv." He smiled, handing the teen two aspirin and the water. A grateful smile appeared on her lips; as she swallowed the white pills.

**Later on that evening...**

John peered out the window of their hotel and sighed. "I'm fuckin' bored as hell in this 'otel room."

"Ye know 'ow Brian feels abou' us. We need ta stay in 'ere to avoid gettin' mobbed by the fans." Ringo, who was playing an intense game of monopoly with George, Paul and Noelle reminded the rhythm guitarist.

As John lit a cigarette, an audible groan escaped his lips.

"Would you shut your trap, you ass? You really want my cousin to wake up from her nap and bitch up a storm, again?" Turning away from the monopoly game, the blue-eyed teen gave John Lennon a murderous glare.

"Did ye jus' talk back to me?" John's brown eyes widened in astonishment. Paul, George, and Ringo erupted in fits of laughter.

Noelle admitted, she was intimidated by the older Beatle, but wouldn't show it. Standing up from her spot on the floor, the seventeen year old slowly inched her way toward John. "Listen here, Winnie," She began, "I don't know who in fucking hell you think you are, but I don't appreciate that kind of attitude towards a lady!" Anger boiled up inside as Noelle repeatedly poked Lennon in the chest with her finger. More laughter filled the common room, as John was stood up to by a girl.

Before the Beatle could open his mouth, Noelle had already gone out the hotel room door. "Now see what ye'v done?" George shook his head in dismay.

"Before now, the only one who had the balls to put me in my place; was me Aun' Mi Mi! I-I'v gotta go fin' 'er and apologise I guess..." He rambled, grabbing everything possible to wear outside in the frigid temperatures of February-and his ciggies.

"I'll come with!" Paul added, grabbing his coat and disguise. John held onto the door knob, "No, son. I did this an' I need to fix it!" Paul understood, hanging his jacket back up.

"We'll think of sumthin' to tell Cyn an' Brian; if they happen to wander in." Ringo added, waving a hand toward his band mate to leave.

It was eight o'clock at night, when Noelle vacated Vinyl City; a local record shop. A copy of _Buddy Holly_; clutched tightly under arm as she strode through the New York city streets alone.  
Noelle tightly wrapped the heavy coat closer to her petite body; trying to stay warm. The brunette stormed out of the Plaza Hotel almost two hours ago because of John Lennon. Beatle or not, Noelle wasn't going to be treated like a piece of trash! Instead of walking where she was stepping, the teen bumped into something..or rather someone.

Rubbing a sore spot on her forehead, Noelle glanced up. "I'm so sor-" She was quickly cut off.

"Noelle, is tha' you?" An older-looking man with a thick British accent asked, staring at the girl.

Confusion spread across Noelle's features. "J-John?" She whispered. The Beatle confirmed Noelle's suspicions.

"Yeah, it's me."

Both asked each other questions and John apologised for being an arse.

"So," John began,as they came upon the Plaza. "I couldn' help but notice ye bought a Buddy Holly album." He motioned with his eyes toward the brown bag with the album inside.

Noelle's blue eyes sparkled with joy. "It is! Buddy Holly's one of my favorite musicians of all time."

John's brown orbs shown with interest. "Me too! Le's go back ta the room an' play the album."


	7. Chapter 7

After their first stint in New York, Beatlemania( as it had been coined), swept the nation! The lads really made a very big impact! From then on, The Beatles and company, traveled from New York, to Washington and back to New York again. Finally, having some much deserved time off in Miami. Noelle was upset, she didn't get to travel with them around the states; her mother and father would never allow that. She did get phone calls from John...and Paul at least twice a week. Cynthia, usually opted to write letters to her cousin instead.

One night while John lounged around the hotel room in Miami; he dialed that oh so familiar New York number. "Hello?" Noelle asked; holding the phone to her ear.

John's heart skipped a beat upon hearing her voice. "Noelle, luv," He smiled into the phone, lighting a cigarette."'Ow ar' ye doin' on this fine evenin'?"

Butterflies filled the seventeen year old's stomach. Noelle knew she shouldn't have a crush on her cousin's boyfriend. She wasn't raised like that! "I'm fine, John. Doing some last minute homework for school tomorrow."

The Beatle blew out smoke and sighed. "Ye know, Elle..I miss ye hangin' 'round."

The teen didn't know how to respond. "I-I..I really miss being around all of you. It's no fun being stuck here in crummy New York; while you are all living the dream."

"No, no, no..." John took another drag of the ciggie, trying to find the right words. "Elle," He began again. "I dunno 'ow to tell ye this,"

The girl had a worried and confused look upon her face. "What is it, John?"

Getting up from the queen-sized bed, John quietly opened the bedroom door; peeking his head out for signs of Cynthia. When the coast was clear; John locked the door and plopped back down on the bed. "I dunno 'ow to say this, but Elle you make me feel like I can be meself 'round ye. The way you had the tits to stand up ta me and didn' care who knew. I think I'm fallin' fer ye, girl."

Noelle fell backwards onto the bed. Her mouth just about hit the carpeted bedroom floor. "Jon Lennon, does this mean, what I think it does?"

"Yes."

"Then I have a confession to tell you, as well." She sat up on the bed, biting her bottom lip. "I think you're fab and I REALLY like you too!"

John grinned into the black telephone. "Do ye 'ave any idea 'ow happy I am righ' now?"

"Just about as happy as I am." Noelle giggled like a school girl; trying to contain her excitement.

"Exactly!"

Noelle being happy as can be, had to ask that burning question. "What about Cynthia?"

"Wha' about 'er?" John inquired, lighting up another cigarette.

"Well, how are we going to break it to her? I mean, I don't like this sneaking around with Cyn's boyfriend behind her back thing." She twirled the white telephone cord around her fingers, as guilt and worry set in.

An idea popped into the Beatle's brain, as he inhaled the ciggie. "Let's jus' see 'ow everythin' goes an' take it from there. 'ow's that sound?"

Noelle knew better than to steal someone else's boyfriend. She tried not to think about the consequences and just wait it out. "Alright. It'll have to do."

"Tha's the spirit!" John exclaimed exhaling the grey smoke; stubbing the stick in a nearby ashtray. "Gotta go, Elle luv."

"Talk to you soon, Johnny. Bye-Bye." And the line went dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ello, all! Thank you for the review on the last chapter! I appreciate it! :D**

**I have a new installment for you to enjoy! **

**Do me a favor, drop me a line telling me what you think so far! :D**

**It would make me so happy :D**

The rest of February and all of March went by, without so much as a phone call from John, Paul or even Cynthia. Noelle was crushed. She thought that at least someone would be kind enough to remember her; whether it be a telephone call or a letter. Noelle absorbed herself in schoolwork; trying hard to keep her mind on something other than John Lennon and The Beatles. It was extremely difficult for the teen to just remover herself from anything related to the Fab Four-they were everywhere!

April couldn't come soon enough for Noelle. The tenth, she would finally be eighteen ! A woman! No birthday plans were set in stone yet. Perhaps her new boyfriend, Dan had something up his sleeve?  
You heard right. Noelle met Dan through a mutual friend at school. The boy stood six foot two with sandy, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. It didn't hurt he is the captain of their high school football team, either. Just an all-American boy; every mother and father would want for their daughter. Unlike John, Paul, George, and Ringo-who were every mother and fathers worst nightmare.  
Noelle sat in the sun room finishing biology homework with Dan, when her mother, Betty interrupted. "Noelle, my dear, you have a phone call."  
"Can I call them back later? I'm trying to finish my homework." The teen looked up at her mother.  
"Are you sure? It's from England." Her mother added, wiping her hands on the yellow apron, that was tied to her dress.  
A small smile appeared on Noelle's features. Quickly, she bolted up from her spot at the small table, leaving poor Dan confused. He didn't know she knew anyone across the pond?  
Practically sprinting up the steps to her room, Noelle picked up the white phone. Immediately after hearing Noelle pick up the phone, Betty put the other back on its cradle.  
"Hello?" Giddiness filled her voice, as Noelle plunked down on her bed.  
John Lennon grinned from ear to ear. Happy to hear that familiar New York accent, again. "Elle,luv! I've got great news.." Muffled voices came from Johns end. "Orry bout that." He apologized trying to finish telling Noelle the good news.  
She brushed it off, too excited of what The Beatles had to say. "Okay Lennon, spill it!"  
Without skipping a beat, "How would ye love ta come ovah an spend yet eighteenth birfday wif us in jolly ol England?" John practically jumped up and down like a hyperactive child on a sugar rush.  
Noelle was left speechless.  
John was about to open his mouth, when a loud knock came from the other side of Noelle's door. "Hold on just a minute." She said, resting the phone on her nightstand.  
Quickly vacating her spot, Noelle grabbed the handle on the door and opened it. In the hallway appeared a very confused and worried Dan. _Dammit! Shed forgotten all about her boyfriend._  
"Hey," Noelle sighed. Thankfully Dan didn't take notice of his presence not being welcomed.  
He smiled and walked into her bedroom and stood near the door.. Noelle returned to the long distance call.

"Hey Cyn, that's great! I'll be in touch with further arrangements and everything." Noelle casually pretended it had been her cousin on the line. Dan still clueless; suspected nothing.  
Before The Beatle had a chance to chime in, the brunette returned the white phone to it's cradle.  
" Must've been some important call, huh?" Dan chuckled, with that confused expression plastered all across his features.  
Noelle inwardly sighed, plopping back down on the bed. "Sit." She pointed to the white desk chair on her left.  
The football player did just that.  
The teen fidgeted with a fuzz on the dark green skirt. " There's something I guess I should fill you in about,"  
The boy listened attentively to every word the brunette was going to say.  
"I'd been talking to my cousin, Cynthia; who lives in London. She came to visit a few months back. See, her mother, Lillian and my father, Ian are brother and sister." Noelle explained, best she could.  
"That still doesn't explain to me how you and your parents do not have an English accent." Dan said not grasping a word Noelle spoke. . This guy was letting his true colors show. Dumb as a box of rocks; what a winner! Her patience wearing thin by now!  
"You know what? I can't deal with your stupidity, right now. Just go home and I will see you at school Monday." Anger filled her body as Noelle's face began to turn a bright shade of crimson. The teen had her share of 'blonde moments,' but Dan takes the cake!  
The big-time football captain couldn't think of anything to say. Dan stood up from his spot with that same confused expression clouding his features. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked out of Noelle's bedroom door, down the carpeted stairs and out the front door.

Noelle groaned audibly, removing herself from the comfy bed; heading downstairs toward the kitchen. "Thank God!" She exclaimed out loud to herself, plopping down on one of the wooden kitchen chairs.

Betty, turned away from peeling potatoes at the kitchen sink to her daughter's voice. "What's the matter?" Concern filling her voice.

Noelle sat facing the small wooden table, arms folded on top with her head propped on them, let out a frustrating sigh. "The first boyfriend I'm really in to and he's not the brightest crayon in the box; if you know what I mean."

Betty nodded her red head, finishing up the last of the potatoes. "I understand completely, dear." Her mother smiled.

The teen's eyes lit up. "You do,mom?"

Betty chuckled at that question. "Yes," She began as the potatoes were now on the stove in the pot. "Believe me, I had my share of boyfriends; before I found your father."

This has been the first Noelle was hearing of this. Usually both women never talked about Betty's past. Before Noelle had a chance to ask anymore personal questions, Betty hastily changed the subject. "So, who called from England?"

Knowing better than to pry any further, Noelle began, "Well, since it's my eighteenth birthday in less than a week, Cynthia wants me to fly over to London and celebrate. Maybe even see some family, while I'm staying." She flashed a hopeful smile. What her mother didn't know, couldn't hurt, right?

Betty wasn't so sure about her daughter's little rendezvous across the pond with her older cousin. "I dunno..."

"Please, mom! I promise to act like a young lady while over there." Her daughter sat upright in the chair,hands clasped together in front of her chest; practically begging and pleading.

"Well...alright, honey."The older woman smiled warmly, embracing Noelle in a tight hug.

Noelle removed herself from the hug. "Thank you, so, so much, mom!" A squeal of delight escaped her lips. Betty laughed slightly, "I was your age once too, you know."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ello! I'm back once again with another installment! :D**

**This is a Beatle-less chapter (sorry to say!). We are introduced to Les; John's personal driver. **

**Please comment and tell me what ya think! :)**

**April 8, 1964. JFK Airport.**

"Flight 018 to London, England; now boarding!"

Noelle gathered her mother in a tight embrace as her flight was announced over the loud speaker. "Take care,Noelle. Call me as soon as you can and behave yourself over there!" Betty cried, letting go of Noelle.

Noelle started to become misty-eyed and quickly wiped away the unshed tears. "I will, don't worry! Please give dad my love; I know he's too busy working and couldn't take some time off."

"Will do."

"Final boarding for Flight 018 to London, England!"

The brunette sighed heavily. She waved good-bye to Betty; who stood there like a lost puppy. After her mother was out of sight, Noelle skipped happily up the airplane steps. Finally, she would get to see 'her Johnny' in eight hours! However, Noelle felt a bit guilty, leaving some crucial information from her folks. See, Cynthia had gone on holiday to visit a friend in Ireland and would not be back for two weeks. That meant John and her could potentially do things together. No, No! The teen scowled mentally to herself. I WON'T do that to Cyn. We'll see how things progress...and if all goes well, break it to her gently! Satisfied with the plan, a smile spread across her light pink lips.

The captain's cheerful voice boomed over the loud speaker welcoming everybody and giving instructions etc... Noelle looked out the window as the plane took off. Eight hours and she would be in the arms of a Beatle! A yawn escaped her mouth and the teen moved around in the uncomfortable seat. Happy with her current position, Noelle let out another yawn. She felt her eye lids become heavy and droop. Sleep took over and within minutes, the brunette succumbed to the sandman.

_

**8 Hours Later...**

Noelle's plane finally landed at Heathrow. She stood up; stretching her long arms and legs. Reaching in the compartment above, the teen grabbed a small purse, anxiously waiting her turn to exit the plane.

Within a few minutes, Noelle stepped off the plane; her feet finally touching the English soil. Breathing in deep, Noelle exhaled. She scoped out everything in front of her; the sun, sky, birds, vast amounts of people etc... The girl just wanted to soak it all in! Finally inside the airport, Noelle found her luggage and the person hired to pick her up; John's personal chauffeur-Les.

"Good afternoon, madam!" Les tipped his grey hat. "My name's, Les." The older gentleman introduced himself while carrying Noelle's luggage to the Rolls Royce.

An ecstatic Noelle, thanked Les kindly for picking her up at the airport and driving her to John's house. A grateful smile splashed across the chauffeurs face,as he held the back door open for her.

-

The black Rolls pulled up to the clad iron gate. Les punched in a code of some sort: and the gate opened just enough for the vehicle to manoeuvre through. Safely inside, Les hopped out of the car; manually locking the gate behind.

"We're here,Miss." The chauffeur added, opening the door for Noelle.

"Thank you kindly," A genuine smile. "Would you like me to give you some money for driving me?" Noelle asked, rooting through the tiny white clutch purse.

Les shook his head, "Miss-"

"Noelle please, Les."

"All right, Noelle." The driver started over. "please put your money away; I admire the gesture, but no thank you." Les made a mental note to speak to John alone about how kind and considerate this young woman is.

"All right."

The older gentleman gathered the small set of luggage and walked the brunette to the front door. The blue eyed teen scoped Kenwood; a black and white three story, mock Tudor home with an attached garage, on acres upon acres of land.

Les pulled Noelle out of her daydream. "Nice isn't it?"

"Nice definitely isn't the word for it. Lavish and enormous about sums this place!" She exclaimed,awestruck.

Les chuckled at the comment. "Shall we?" He produced a silver key to the front door.

She'd been anxiously awaiting this moment since John invited her to come. "Yes!" She tried to hide her over-enthusiasm, but it had been too late.

The chauffeur didn't seem to mind; as he had been used to it.

Key in hand, he unlocked the front door; opening it slightly. With a gesture of his right hand, Les motioned for the girl to go inside. Noelle stepped inside what seemed to be a large foyer decorated with a suite of armor and a gorilla. "What in he'll is this?"

"Pay no attention, my dear. You know Mr. Lennon; quirky." The driver set the luggage on the tile floor and shut the door behind him.

"Now, I was given specific instructions from Mr. Lennon to have you make yourself comfortable and to inform you he will not be returning until later on in the evening." Les informed once again picking up the luggage and carrying it toward the upstairs.

Noelle stopped the older gentleman. " Put it down. You've done enough already for me."

"I will be fine!" She waved a hand in his direction. "Thank you, again! I can take everything from here." Noelle smiled gratefully,as Les showed himself out. Locking the front door behind her, Noelle grabbed the suit cases, clambering up the grey carpeted stairs to the second floor.

"So this is paradise? I think I've died and gone to heaven!" Her eyes widened; absorbing everything. Noelle stumbled upon the master bedroom. "Holy fuck, that bed alone is larger than mine!And the whole room, in general!"

The teen dropped her luggage on the plush floor and settled into the soft, comfortable queen sized bed. Before sleeping, Noelle rang Betty and Ian; informing of her safe arrival to England.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ello! Please comment and let me know what you all think so far! :D**

The London sky was beautiful this time of night. Not a cloud in sight, just the illumination of the moon. One would describe such a sight as this: perfect!

John Lennon smiled to himself, taking the last drag from the cigarette. Mal had dropped him off at the front gate of Kenwood. John finished gazing toward the sky,as he walked up the front porch steps. Fishing through his trouser pockets, John produced a silver key. Stopping in mid-turn he returned his gaze once more toward the Heavens-this time a shooting star zoomed passed. Shutting his brown eyes; John wished upon that shooting star.

Stepping inside the master bedroom, John switched on the small lamp. His heart swelled with love at the sight that lay before him; Noelle peacefully sleeping cradling the rotary telephone to her chest. The jet-lagged girl forgot to hang the receiver back up; after she had rung family back in New York. The Beatle stifled a small chuckle to himself.

Biting his lower lip, John contemplated whether or not he should wake up sleeping beauty now-or wait until morning. Hell, it's already half past twelve. The jet-lagged girl needed her rest, but would be awfully disappointed if John didn't wake her up.

Walking over to the side of the bed Noelle slumbered, John crouched down on the plush carpeting. Inching closer to the sleeping teen, he moved a few stray pieces of brown hair from her face. Softly and tenderly, the rhythm guitarist placed a kiss on the teen's pink lips.

John pulled back, hoping his 'I'm home,' kiss woke Noelle up.

It did!

Noelle's sapphire eyes fluttered open instantly, her face lighting up. "Johnny!" Immediately she extended her long arms out for a hug,which the Beatle willingly accepted.

"I missed you!" She added, breathing in his scent of tobacco and sweat, hugging tighter.

"You did,eh?" A devilish grin spread across face.

A mock-look of horror appeared across the teen's face, as she pushed John away. "Why Mr. Lennon, you pervert! I am a well-mannered young lady!"

John fell backwards onto the carpeted bedroom floor giggling uncontrollably.

A tired and groggy Noelle, now clearly pissed off, reached over toward the small table lamp and clicked the button off. "I'm exhausted! Either we both get some sleep, or I'll be a fuckin' miserable bitch to you tomorrow! Understand?"

"Yeah. Night."

_

The wail of the telephone echoed throughout the bedroom; waking both John and Noelle out of their slumber. "Aren't you going to get that?" Noelle grumbled, hiding her face underneath a pillow.

A disoriented John mumbled incoherently to himself, fumbling with the telephone receiver before picking it up. "Yeah, wha' is it?"

"Well, hello to you too, John." Cynthia replied sarcastically on the other end.

John clearly didn't want to be bothered by Cyn-no matter what time of the day. "Sorry, Cyn. I jus' got ta bed aroun' one a.m. Filmin' _A Hard Day's Night_ is killin' me."

The guitarist rolled his eyes while Cyn continued to rant about anything and everything under the sun. The brunette uttered not a word-only smiled and shook her head at John's mannerisms.

"Tha's nice, Cyn, list-" He tried to interrupt, sighing. The blond kept on talking and talking not hearing a word John spoke. Once again The Beatle interrupted, "For Christ sakes, woman, there's sumone a' the front door! I gotta go!" Successfully John slammed down the receiver.

Stretching her long arms, Noelle sat upright in the queen-sized bed and yawned. "Such a romantic, you are." She stuck her tongue out.

"Do ye plan on doin' anythin' else wif tha' tongue?" John waggled his eyebrows, sitting next to Noelle on the bed.

The teen shook her head and laughed. "Already been in England for less than a day and all you want to do is fuck me."

"I would love nuthin' mor' than ta shag ya rotten, but I'd like ta take it slow wif ye." He replied sincerely, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before standing up to get a shower.

Noelle sat there, eyes widened and mouth agape. John stood in front of the adjoined bathroom, turning around to the teen. "I can be romantic too, ye know," He pointed a finger in Noelle's direction. "Paul isn' the only bloody romantic of us lot." And with having said those words, continued to walk into the bathroom; shutting the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Wandering into the spacious kitchen, Noelle spotted an older woman in her forties, preparing breakfast. Confusion clouded the young girl's features,as she walked over toward the older woman.

Clearing her throat, she spoke, "Erm, excuse me,"

The older woman looked up from scrambling some eggs on the stove. "Hello," She smiled. "I'm Dot; Mr. Lennon's housekeeper. You must be Noelle."

"I am,yes. Sorry for being rude, just a little confused, is all." Noelle explained.

Dot waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense. Go sit down at the kitchen table and eat. Hope you like scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and tea." She added, plating the breakfast and setting it on the table.

Noelle smiled warmly before digging in to her food. "Thank you!"

"My pleasure."

A few minutes later, John strolled into the kitchen, wearing a black t-shirt and tight jeans. "Ah, I take it ye two finally met?" He asked, taking a seat on one of the wooden chairs.

Both women nodded.

Dot brought over John's breakfast. "Thanks." He nodded, reading the morning newspaper which sat next to his place at the table.

Taking a sip of tea, Noelle began, "So Johnny, what are you planning for my birthday tomorrow?"

John peered from behind the paper. "Never you mind. Jus' hav' take wait an' see, is all."

Noelle huffed,annoyed. "How about today,then? What are we doing today?"

"I have taken go into the studio fer a bit an' finish up a few tracks fer the new album. Would ye like taking come an' watch?" John asked, lighting a ciggie.

Noelle's blue eyes lit up and a wide grin flashed across her lips. "Would I? Of course I would love to!" Practically jumping from her spot, Noelle threw her arms around John's neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

-

John walked into studio #2 his left arm around Noelle's shoulders.. "Well, this is home away from home." His right hand gesturing to the large studio.

Her sapphire orbs grew wide with amazement. "How exciting! I can't believe I'm actually here with The Beatles!"

"It's about time we meet again." Paul chimed from his spot over in the corner of the studio; tuning his bass.

"Missed being in company of little old Noelle Jamison; the lightweight who makes an ass out of herself the first and only time she drinks?" She chuckled lightly.

"Course we do. Yer fun ta be round. Not ta mention ya put ole Johnny 'ere in his place."Paul laughed,embracing Noelle in a hug.

John gave his songwriting partner a murderous glare," Fuck off, McCartney." Paul gave the older Beatle the middle finger, returning to his previous spot.

Noelle sensing a fight erupt, intervened, " John, please!" She shifted uncomfortably, from her spot near the entrance. "Must you fight with Paul, every time he says something you don't appreciate?"

John's face softened upon seeing the look on her face. " Elle, I didn' mean anythin by it, okay?" Putting his arm around her shoulders, he sighed. " This is how we joke wif each othah. "

"Yeah, luv. We like ta goof around and 'ave fun." Paul chimed in, looking up at Noelle with a smile.

"Sorry for causing trouble." Noelle hung her head sheepishly.

John lifted her chin up, meeting her sapphire eyes with his chocolate brown. "Luv, yer fine. Now George and Ringo should be 'ere soon. I need to tune me guitar." He pecked Noelle on the lips.

Paul noticed this little public display of affection between the two. A twinge of jealousy ran through his body, but brushed it off.

Ringo and George strolled into the studio not five minutes later, bantering. "Ringo, I do not consume everything in sight!" George added bristly, walking over toward his customary stool with his beloved guitar.

Ringo took his place behind the drums, shaking his head. "Ye do too! If someone so much as mentions anythin' remotely associated wif food, yer eyes bug out."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

John whistled loudly enough for the two to hear. "Fer fucks sake, knock it the fuck off ye two! We 'ave to finish layin' these tracks down fer _A Hard Day's Night_!"

Both Beatles stopped bickering long enough to understand Lennon meant business. "'Orry, John." They said simultaneously, not daring to make eye contact.

"Now, I expect ye say yer sorry ta me lovely girl ovah there, as well." John nodded his head towards the wooden wall, near the entrance.

One look in the direction of Noelle; George and Ringo's expressions were one of absolute happiness. "We're 'orry,Elle. When didya get 'ere?" Ringo asked, engulfing Noelle in a bear hug.

"Last night." She replied, receiving a hug from George now.

It was now Paul's turn to chime in, with an annoyed expression. "Now tha' it's all said an' done, can we please start recording?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Long time no update. Hopefully, I still have some readers and possibly even gained some new readers. :)**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think of how the story is progressing so far. :D**

**April 10, 1964**

John Lennon couldn't help but grin from ear to ear at the angelic sight before him; the girl of his dreams slumbering peacefully. Her chestnut hair splayed all around her face and red lips; slightly parted.

The twenty-three year old's heart swelled with love. He knew deep down to his very soul, Noelle was surely the right person he'd grow old with. Getting lost in thought, John smiled happily to himself. Maybe a few years down the road, he and Noelle would be happily married with a child- a little boy, possibly. After that, adding another baby to their family-this time a little girl;completing the Lennon clan.

"Johnny!" Noelle, who had awoken from sleep, nudged the guitarist's right arm.

John had been brought back down from cloud nine. "Sorry,Elle," He moved the fringe away from her forehead; kissing it. "Jus' thinkin'."

Noelle sat up and quirked an eyebrow. "Okay Johnny, you've peaked my curiosity."  
John lit up a cigarette, " 'Ere goes," He sighed and exhaled the nicotine. "While ye were sleepin',I thought ahead to the future." He pulled Noelle close to his chest.

"And?" Noelle mumbled, breathing in The Beatle's musky scent of nicotine and sweat.

Finishing off the last of the cigarette, "Yer the only woman I can see meself spendin' the rest of me life wif. " He pecked Noelle on the lips,wrapping his long arms around her.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Her sapphire eyes widened with shock.

"Nevah been so sure in me life!"

-

"When can I take this damn blindfold off my eyes?" The now, eighteen year old complained.  
John chuckled at the poor girl's despair. " Jus' a few more minutes, luv." He laced fingers with Noelle,as they both sat in the back of John's Rolls Royce- Les in the driver's seat.

A growl flew from her lips.

"Patience, my dear."

"Fuck you, Lennon." She stuck her tongue out, playfully.

The Beatle teasingly bit her exposed tongue, catching Noelle off-guard. John couldn't help but giggle. "Serves ye right, ye wanton hussy."

"We're here, Sir!" Les exclaimed before the brunette protested.

"Thanks, Les." John smiled, fingers still laced with Noelle's. Les opened the back driver's side door; John hopping out first then Noelle.

"SURPRISE!HAPPY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY, NOELLE!" The crowd of people cheered, raising glasses full of various alcohol in the air.

The brunette fell backwards into John's chest, mouth agape. This had been one of the few times she'd been at loss for words. "Say sumthin' luv." John urged, whispering in her ear.

Taking a deep breath, Noelle's sapphire eyes scanned the small crowd of people gathered in front of her; only knowing seven people out of what seemed to be sixty or so. "Um," Her voice suddenly dry. She needed a drink- more specifically an alcoholic drink! Spotting a table close by, Noelle reached over, grabbing a glass of red wine; quickly downing it and the one next to it. "Okay then, now that I'm relaxed and feeling no pain, I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming to my birthday and celebrating this special occasion, even though, you haven't the foggiest clue who I am." The crowd of people laughed, as did Noelle.

In one corner of the living room, Noelle spotted three Beatles and a girl hanging on each of their arms. Raising her glass, she cleared her throat. "Can I have your attention, please?" The room went silent, all eyes on Noelle. "I'd like to thank Paul, over here," The brunette pointed the glass in the direction of the bassist and smiled. "For hosting this fab birthday party, in honor of my eighteenth birthday."

Paul winked and raised his glass in appreciation. "Cheers!"

"I would also like to thank George and Ringo for making me feel welcomed and accepting me into their circle of friends." Noelle flashed a smile over to George and Ringo in appreciation. "And as for you," She turned to face John, looking him straight in the eye. "Words cannot express how happy I am when I'm with you. Thank you." Tears fell onto Noelle's slightly tanned face, as she wrapped those long arms around his neck.

Pulling Noelle close to him, John whispered, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" She croaked, trying to hold back the tears of joy.

Dabbing her eyes with a tissue, Noelle laughed, "Okay, I declare present time!"

Eruptions of cheers filled the house, as the music blared and more drinks flowed. "I want to give ye my pressie first." John stated, gesturing to Noelle to sit down on the plush couch. Grabbing his trusty guitar from behind the couch, The Beatle sat down next to her. Slinging it over his shoulder, he tuned the instrument before singing...

**If I fell in love with you  
Would you promise to be true  
And help me understand  
Cos I've been in love before  
And I found that love was more  
Than just holding hands**

If I give my heart to you  
I must be sure  
From the very start  
That you would love me more than her

If I trust in you oh please  
Don't run and hide  
If I love you too oh please  
Don't hurt my pride like her  
Cos I couldn't stand the pain  
And I would be sad if our new love was in vain

So I hope you see that I  
Would love to love you  
And that she will cry  
When she learns we are two  
Cos I couldn't stand the pain  
And I would be sad if our new love was in vain

So I hope you see that I  
Would love to love you  
And that she will cry  
When she learns we are two  
If I fell in love with you

After John finished playing the final note, the tears streamed down Noelle's face. Once more, the cat had gotten her tongue. "I- I..."

Removing the instrument, John placed it on the floor, next to him. "I'm not usually good wif expressin' me feelings, so I figured, 'why not write a song instead?' Thus, the finished product of 'If I Fell.' " A proud smile splashed across those gorgeous lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm back with another installment. Hope you all like it and don't forget to leave me a review. I love getting those! :)**

As one a.m. approached, the shindig started winding down. One by one the party goers crashed in one of Paul's many bedrooms, couches, or had received a ride home.

Noelle spotted Paul and Jane, his significant other, starting to clean up from the party. "Here, let me help you." She asked, taking a black garbage bag out of Jane's hand.  
Paul grabbed the bag from her. " This party was held in yer 'onor fer a reason. No need to clean up. We're jus gettin' the paper plates an' cups out of the way."

Noelle felt guilty. " Luv, I 'ave a 'ousekeepah fer a reason." The bassist added with a wink; reassuring the eighteen year old.

"Okay, if you say so." She sighed, wandering off to find her date for the evening.

When Noelle found John, he had been in Paul's back garden, sitting on a lawn chair giggling like a madman with Keith Moon. A long white cigarette _of sorts_ being passed back and forth between the two men.

The brunette coughed at the smell of this 'cigarette,' causing both men to look in her direction. "John, what on Earth is that funny looking cigarette you're holding between your fingers?" She asked, shielding her pea coat over her face. "It smells wretched."

Upon hearing her question, both men erupted in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Waving the thick, white cloud of smoke from her area, Noelle quickly moved the coat to her face, once more. "For fuck's sake, what's so hilarious?"

Moonie fell off his lawn chair by now, tears streaming down his face. Taking another puff, John stood up from the vacated spot. Stepping closer toward his date, the older musician wrapped an arm around her middle, pulling Noelle close. The disgusting smelling bud now dangled in front of her. "Try this. "

A level of uncertainty invaded Noelle. Something in the back of her mind screamed that it wasn't right and the eighteen year old instinctively yanked the white stuff out of the Beatle's right hand; flinging it on the ground and stomping it out with her heel.

"Wha' did ye do tha' fer?" A look of shear horror plastered on John's face.

Moonie who still lay on the ground in a fit of hysterics, perked up at John's sudden change of tone. "Oh shit! That stuff cost us a lot of money, Noelle!" Keith cried trying to gather what was left of the 'cigarette' scattered on the grass.

"What's wrong with you two? Both of you are so uptight about an awful smelling cigarette!" Noelle glanced with a confused expression at John than Keith.

The buzz John had started to wear down. " Keith, mate, I'm knackered. I'm goin' 'ome. "

Keith's buzz started to wear down, as well. " Me too. Gonna find me a bottle of brandy and crash here for the night."

Around three in the morning, Noelle and John finally arrived at Kenwood. "John, we need to have a chat...now!" Noelle shot the songwriter a glare that meant business.

Grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs to the master bedroom, John firmly told the sexy brunette to sit on the bed.

"Don't order me like I'm some sort of mai-" Noelle was interrupted by John crushing his lips against hers. Shoving him away, she wiped her lips with a tissue, making an unpleasant face.

A look of hurt was apparent in the guitarist's brown eyes. " I thought ye wanted me ta start something with ye?"

Huffing and rubbing her head, Noelle shook her head. " I do, but not like this." She licked her lips, "Whatever you smoked earlier, it made you act,well...strange."

The bed creaked as John vacated his spot. Crouching down next to the nightstand, he rummaged through the drawer, producing something similar to the stick he smoked earlier. Returning to the original spot, he produced the white stick and proceeded to school the naive Noelle in REEFER 101.

When he finished, Noelle's sapphire eyes filled with embarrassment. "I'm such a dumb ass! " She continued, turning a crimson shade.

" No, yer not, Elle." The guitarist reassured, hugging her.

She shook her head, burying it in her hands. "What are your friends going to think about me now?"

John held her close, kissing her forehead. " Its an 'onest mistake luv. No need to worry yerself over it."

Lifting her head, Noelle gazed into John's chocolate brown eyes; like he had some grip on her. Instantly, all the anxiety and worry seemed to melt away. Noelle felt safe and secure with John. This was the first boyfriend that ever made her feel like that.

"I could get lost in your soulful brown eyes forever, John Lennon." The brunette smiled happily, lightly pecking The Beatle on the lips.

Returning the kiss, John grinned, "Oh ye can, can ye?"

Without warning, Noelle pushed John back onto the large bed. "Yes." She growled into his ear, while straddling him. "I want you so bad, it's driving me mad."

A loud moan escaped John's lips as Noelle continued to bite his neck and kiss his lips. "Noelle..."

Noelle removed her red dress from earlier; carelessly tossing it aside. She started to unhook her bra, but John quickly lifted the girl, throwing her on the bed.

"What the fuck, Lennon?"She pulled the blanket up to her neck. Confused and hurt read all over her face.

John sighed, lighting a cigarette. "First, here." The guitarist handed the tobacco to Noelle. She gratefully accepted it and began inhaling.

Lighting himself another ciggie, John inhaled. " Come 'ere Elle, luv." He beckoned with his left hand for Noelle to snuggle into his chest. Sighing, the brunette accepted, instantly feeling safe again.

"Luv, I know how much ye want me ta make love ta ye, but I want ta make things right between Cyn an' me first. Properly break up wif 'er. " John yawned, blowing smoke rings toward the white wall.

Understanding John's good intentions quite well, Noelle smiled weakly up at him. "Sorry. My hormones are getting the best of me and you are one hell of a good looking man, Johnny." She giggled.

Crushing his lips against Noelle's once more, John gave her a sweet, loving kiss. "I love you, Elle."

"I love you too, John."


End file.
